


a natural progression

by VisionaryPowerhouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, I miss them a lot so here we are!, M/M, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryPowerhouse/pseuds/VisionaryPowerhouse
Summary: Shiro confronts Keith about a certain heartfelt confession prior to obtaining his new body.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), sheith
Kudos: 23





	a natural progression

**Author's Note:**

> Overdone to Hell and back but I wanted to get back into writing these two! Hope you enjoy!

Shiro cleared his throat after a deafening silence fell over the passengers on the Black Lion. Krolia and Coran had excused themselves somewhere, giving them time to decompress.

"Keith . . . got a moment to chat?"

"We got another whole half year," Keith grinned, gesturing Shiro to come on over. He did and settled a bit awkwardly by him. He was still adjusting to the missing arm thing. Ah . . . funny how that would come back to haunt him after he at some point got used to the outdated Galran prosthetic. Hm.

"I remember it."

Keith perked up, ears twitching. "Huh?"

"The fight. What you said, what I did to you, or that thing who believed they were me did to you," Shiro elaborated, "You love me?"

Keith felt something hitch in his throat, and his eyes cast downward: "I, y-yeah . . ."

"I love you too. Just clearly not in the way you addressed to the other version of me, which brings me to my next point," Shiro continued, carefully, and Keith was amazed at what was suddenly happen and so soon after that fateful day. "Why the preface, 'you're my brother'?"

"I, I, uh - couldn't exactly say something so bold to someone who believed they were you."

"That is . . . fair actually." Shiro sighed as if mulling over how to approach this development. "I just wasn't sure how else I could read that. We also have to consider how everyone else might react. Keith, I love you. I can't tell you for how long or when it even began, but I knew I loved you. I just wouldn't forgive myself if I pursued it. I couldn't bear to think of how people may view either of us if we challenged the position of power I had over you before in spite of the fact that at this point that's vanquished. We can try it. We can try it, you know, _us_ , but only if you're - "

Keith interrupted his uncharacteristic rambling with a firm kiss. That immediately shut Shiro up, both his loose canon mouth and the countless, _countless_ thoughts spinning around in his head. Keith grinned at his stupefied reaction. "Never been more sure about anyone. Didn't you say something similar to me? 'I'll never give up on you.'"

Shiro ran out of things to say - nothing out of his normal (that was something nice to admit) and he could feel a magnetic pull toward Keith, specifically Keith's lips, touching them lightly with his. A light brush, then a more desperate, lingering one. And then another, fueled with heat and passion. Suddenly Keith's arms wrapped tightly around his neck and Keith hopped out of his pilot seat and hooked his legs securely around Shiro's waist as they continued their little moment of unbridled passion after a heartfelt discussion about how to proceed with such a dramatic shift in _both_ their lives -

"I'd prefer you shove your tongue down my son's throat elsewhere, Shiro."

Keith and Shiro immediately pulled away from securely locking their lips, Shiro even saw a line of spit still connected and he broke it with a swipe of his tongue. Cue an awkward clearing of his throat as he poorly adjusted to the intrusion of their not-so-much privacy as the Black Lion was shared between four people. This couldn't have been more awkward!

Shiro was mortified by the eerily familiar murderous look Krolia wore on her face - now he was beginning to see the resemblance in the two.

It was even worse when Shiro looked down and saw Keith's shit-eating grin. As if he got off to this in some weird way which was so, honestly unbelievably Keith-like. Shiro definitely felt something in his pants. And Keith was probably more focused on that physiological reaction of his.

_Oh, send him straight to Hell . . ._

"I'm, sorry, Krolia," he breathed after a moment, trying horrifically poorly to calm any more _awakened, frenzied_ senses.

"I'm clearly not," Keith huffed, planting a quick kiss on Shiro's neck earning him a disgruntled, inhumane noise out of the older male.

Krolia groaned again: " _Keith_."

"Whaaaat," he pouted like a spoiled child, "Can't I have this?"

"Yes but not in a space where everyone else can hear you via the comms."

Then Shiro's eyes shot wide, and paled from the realization that everyone heard _everything_.

" _What_?"

Keith grumbled and shrugged. Clearly that didn't matter to him all that much. "Oops . . ."

" _Yeesh we need to get you guys a private getaway or something_." They all heard Lance comment.

" _Not like Shiro was any better with Commander West_ ," Pidge added.

"How would you know something like that, Pidge?" Shiro inquired, "Oh wait, Matt. Right."

" _Gosh you guys are gross, but we all saw it comin'_ ," Hunk sighed.

"I'm not sorry for anything," Keith announced, tone unapologetic and confident.

" _We all clearly see that . . ._ "


End file.
